


Papa

by ChocoboScribe



Series: Prompts and Freewriting [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Sea's WoL Challenge 2021, multiple WoLs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoboScribe/pseuds/ChocoboScribe
Summary: Sea's WoL Challenge Day One: CrescendoA brief glimpse into the life of P'yhipeh Tia, who has just become the father to the Warrior of Light
Series: Prompts and Freewriting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Papa

_ Sea’s WoL Challenge _

__ _Day One: Crescendo_

_Crescendo: the loudest point reached in a gradually increasing sound._

For every aspiring bard, and aspiring listeners to bards, the best part of any song is the crescendo, when the music swells and washes over the listener filling them with a sense of calm, wonder, or whatever emotion the bard intended.

But it didn’t always have to be a song.

For P’yhipeh Tia, Knight of House Hallinarte and husband to Rinah Lhityuko of the Knights Dragoon, the wails of the babe he held in his arms was sweeter than the most enchanting songs he had heard or even played. Even as his newborn daughter’s cries reached a near deafening pitch making his sensitive ears ring slightly.

“Good set of lungs” the chirurgeon observed approvingly, “Mayhap she can just shout at any dragons that come calling?” This elicited a soft chuckle from P’yhipeh, the sound soothing the babe as she gradually softened her cries to soft curious gurgles.

P’yhipeh turned to face Rinah, who was propped up against the pillows of her bed, still sweaty from her previous labor but smiling, “Perhaps.” Rinah sighed, “But for now I think we’ll focus on things such as winning foot races in the Foundation or protecting her friends from neighborhood bullies.”

“Kitten steps.” P’yhipeh agreed, brushing the babe’s fluffy dark hair out of her closed eyes. It would be a few days until their daughter’s eyes opened and her ears would begin to perk up. Rinah had hoped she would have his brown and green eyes, while P’yhipeh was sure she would have Rinah’s violet eyes.

The chirurgeon chuckled shrugging, “I believe all that remains is to name the child, then in the next fortnight, she can be brought before the Archbishop to receive her blessings from Halone.” he paused, “I will give you both some privacy for now.” The tall Elezen bowed to the couple politely and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Now then,” Rinah sighed, “Looks like it’s us and our little Piyeh.”


End file.
